A. Field of Invention
The present invention generally relates to building construction and safety. More particularly, the present invention relates to a safety device used in relation to construction and repair of roofs.
B. Description of the Related Art
During installation and repair of structures that have an elevation that could cause harm to an operator upon fall, it is necessary for the operator to utilize a safety device that can either prevent the fall or minimize the extent of injury that could be sustained therefore.
In the situation where the elevated structure relates to a roof, particularly a pitched roof, there are practices well-known and used in the field by operators to secure their person while working at dangerous elevations. For example, it is known that an operator on one side of a pitch may connect a safety line to its person and anchor the line to an object on the opposite side of the pitch. While this practice may be effective, integrity of these support structures may not be known until after an injury is sustained. Furthermore, a support may require additional effort in order to make it worthy or capable of connecting with a safety line.
Other known methods include attaching supports onto a portion of a finished or unfinished roof structure and securing a line thereto. Supports to this extent are usually nailed to a roof or connected therein by other known means that ultimately require subsequent repair to the roof to avoid damage attributable to weather such as leaks and pest entry. In some instances the supports may be left attached to the structure or roof and may be unsightly, not to mention may further lead to additional leak and or damage if the support is not installed properly or maintained.
There is a long felt need for a safety device that is capable of being attached to a roof during installation/fabrication, or that may be retrofitted therein wherein the anchor is accessible during use and is hidden when not in use.